


pay attention

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Shameless Smut, the reader is kinda me tbh just being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: you and Bokuto are bored out of your minds and Kuroo won't pay attention to youreq: i thirst for some poly bokuto x reader x kuroo smut pLS I'LL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY DO ♡





	pay attention

“Tetsuuuuuuu,” you said, throwing your torso over his lap. “Cmoooooooooon, take a breaaaaaak! Bo and I are dying.”

He only pulls you up to kiss your cheek. “Sorry, love, I need to finish this project,” he puts you back on your feet and pats your butt. “I’ll be done soon.”

You sulk over to your already sulking other boyfriend, who also failed in getting Kuroo’s attention. You sit down hard next to him and cross your arms with a pout. After a moment, you get an idea.

“Hey Bo,” you said. “If he won’t pay attention, we can make him.”

“But we just tried and he ignored us,” your boyfriend replied.

You get a glint in your eye that tells him you’ve got an idea. “We’ll just make it so he can’t ignore us.” With that, you climb onto Bokuto’s lap, putting your hands on his shoulders. Bokuto makes an approving noise and takes hold of your hips, pulling you closer to his quickly growing hardness.

You throw a glance back at Kuroo, who hadn’t even looked up yet. Bokuto, bring the impatient thing he is, undid several buttons on your shirt, allowing him better access to your neck and chest. He alternated between sweet kisses and soft and not so soft bites. Each touch of his mouth drew little whimpers from you, varying in pitch.

You felt Kuroo against your back before you saw him. He could never resist the sounds you make. Bo smiled at him over your shoulder, and grabbed a handful of your hair to pull your head aside so Kuroo could have better access. He wrapped an arm around your waist before putting his other hand over Bokuto’s in your hair amd biting down on your neck and sucking. You let out a high pitched whine, grabbing onto Bokuto’s shoulder and dragging nails down Kuroo’s arm.

With that last noise, Kuroo quickly unbuttoned your pants and plunged a hand in. His big hand ground against your clit, making you buck against him and Bokuto. Bo responded to this by dragging your shirt off of you, wanting more skin against him. You kept rubbing against Kou’s hardness, trying to get Kuroo’s fingers just a liiiiitle lower. When he finally slipped his fingers inside of you, you gasped and threw your head back against his shoulder. “Please,” you manage to get out.

“Hmm? Please what, naughty girl?” Kuroo whispered into your ear.

“Please more,” you say.

“Bo,” he said. Bokuto’s head came up from enjoying your grinding to focus on freeing his cock from his pants. Kuroo stood you up just long enough to tear your jeans and panties off, then settled you back in Kou’s lap.

Thankfully for you, Bokuto didn’t have the patience for more teasing. He immediately dragged your hips down hard, sheathing himself in you. You gave a muffled shriek against his shoulder, but he just started pumping into you, causing more and more heat and pleasure to pool low in your abdomen. Kuroo put his fingers to good use, tracing circles around your clit, pinching and rubbing harder intermittently.

Bokuto’s fast pace, plus Kuroo’s talented fingers had you approaching the point of no return quickly.

“Ah, p-please, I’m -ah- so close,” you choked out. Hearing that, Bokuto gripped your hips harder and pulled you down harder and faster onto his cock, hitting that lovely sweet spot deep inside you.

Kuroo put his lips close to your ear and whispered, “Come for me, kitten.” He bit down on your neck, hard, and sped his efforts on your clit, pushing you over the edge, screaming. Bo rode it out, pumping hard and fast. His thrusts became irregular towards the end of your orgasm, spilling inside of you.

Kuroo sighed. “After I finish this project, you’re both gonna pay for this,” He said, sitting back at his desk.

“Sounds like fun,” you say, leaning your head on Bokuto’s shoulder, too content to move.


End file.
